


Wandless Magic (Not Really)

by kpopeo



Series: Wizarding World of Love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts! au, M/M, awkward jisung, chenle always has to do the first move, jisung is too dense, poor chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopeo/pseuds/kpopeo
Summary: When Jisung thinks that love is a bad thing in general, he makes things harder for Chenle.





	Wandless Magic (Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to be studying for my exams/updating oh, shit but hello i'm here with this.

 

Jisung was taught to believe that romantic love was just wandless magic, always found in potions and spellbooks and charms that made people think that love was a real, enchanting emotion that made people's hearts flutter and their faces red. He was taught that love was just an instrument of deceit, just a tool to manipulate people into doing what the wicked wanted. And he's seen it for himself, when his father had split up with his mother. Mark chose to be with their mother, and Jisung would always be guided by his adoptive brother.

 

The younger of the two grew to be awkward, instead of being cold and defensive just like how Mark told him to be. Mark was still loving and caring under all those walls he's made to protect Jisung and their mother from the horrible father, but sometimes, Jisung couldn't build any of the same walls that his older brother had put up. He didn't even know how to shower someone in affection and love when he's been doted on after the divorce.

 

And more doting began when he started his education in Hogwarts, too. He hung out with the mischievous duo Jaemin and Donghyuck, and Jeno was always there to help them with their pranks, but Renjun would just tag along to see if any of them were harmed. Jisung could say that this type of love was the kind between friends, and Mark told him that this one was safe. He just needed to choose his friends.

 

He didn't even know if Donghyuck's love for Mark was just that of a friend's, but he wasn't someone who can tell whether the love was genuine or fake. He wasn't someone who can judge or decide whether Donghyuck's love for his brother was real or just a spell, anyway. He let the pining older student be, ranting about his adoptive brother who was either too defensive or too dense to see that, in Donghyuck's words, “he really loved him with his whole soul.”

 

“I really am sorry about your father, Jisung,” Donghyuck whined one particular day, his food barely touched by a single utensil the whole meal time. Jisung was staring at the roast chicken that would go to waste if Donghyuck didn't eat it yet, but he was good at pretending that he was listening to the rants of the older person. He wondered where his other friends were, but he figured that they just attended Jeno's Quidditch practice. “But why can't Mark see I have the fattest crush on him?”

 

“He's blocked out too many things for his own good, to be honest, hyung,” Jisung responded, eating the dessert with less gusto than before Donghyuck started his little talks about Jisung's older brother. He had decided that he had enough when Donghyuck started talking about Mark's hair today, and he turned to the older one with a forced smile. “What about we go to Hogsmeade today, hyung? To take your mind off some things.”

 

Donghyuck was probably about to retort, but the witty words never came out of his mouth when Renjun had just appeared around the corner with some new kid beside him. Being one of the prefects, Renjun always had some freshman next to him, talking about school and the like, even if Renjun was a bit shy and all. He walked over to where the two Slytherins sat, adjusting the matching tie he had on.

 

“Good, uh, afternoon, Donghyuck, Jisung,” he greeted them, arm draped over the new person's shoulder. Jisung was ready to analyze the features, because even he looked familiar, but only just slightly. The kid's eyes widened under Jisung's scrutiny, before a grin broke out, aimed at Jisung's confused stare. “This is Chenle. He wasn't around last year because of some issues, but now he's back at Hogwarts. A Hufflepuff, might I add, but the Houses won't really matter, right?”

 

“Hello, just like what Renjun ge said, I'm Zhong Chenle, nice to meet you!” Chenle greeted in an accented Korean which Jisung, in his opinion, thought had a special charm to it. He still had that friendly grin plastered on his face, and it seemed pretty genuine. Most people would grin even when it was forced, Jisung thought, but Chenle seemed better than most people anyway. “I was on hiatus from my studies, but now I'm back, I've been pushed to a level below.”

 

“That means he's in the same year as you are, Jisung,” Renjun explained, a mild beaming expression on his face. He gestured for Chenle to take a seat next to the youngest of them all, and the other Chinese boy sat next to Donghyuck. “So, any plans for today? Jeno said Jaemin would be with him during practice after classes. Do you think we're free to give Chenle a tour of Hogsmeade?”

 

“We've been planning to do that just now, actually,” Jisung said, ignoring the unreadable look Donghyuck shot him. Renjun pretended to not see Donghyuck's face, and nodded approvingly. “Have you brought Chenle to Honeyduke's yet, hyung?”

 

*

 

“It's still hyung for you, Jisung, even if Chenle is in the same year as you. Be nice,” Renjun scolded Jisung when they were alone, with the other Chinese boy with Donghyuck to pick out some candies. Jisung rolled his eyes discreetly, but not as discreet enough for Renjun to miss. The older boy smacked Jisung on the back of his head lightly. “Rolling your eyes at your hyung, huh? Is Donghyuck a bad enough influence, Jisung?”

 

Thankfully, the said bad influence just arrived with Chenle, bags of candies in their hands. Chenle looked happy enough, but he was itching to go to the other areas in Hogsmeade. Jisung offered to hold a bag for Chenle, and they were next to each other while the four of them walked to the Three Broomsticks.

 

“Renjun ge used to bring me butterbeer from this place,” Chenle stated, and even if Jisung knew that it was for no one, he tried his best to look interested because the last thing he wanted to do was make himself look impolite. “I've never been to Hogsmeade before, but ge would give me butterbeer in containers.”

 

“Why haven't you been to Hogsmeade before? Weren't you at Hogwarts, too?” Jisung asked, settling on one of the bars as Renjun and Donghyuck went on to order the drinks for them. Chenle started to eat the candy, nibbling on the chocolate.

 

“Hm, yeah, but I used to be sickly, so my parents didn't let me go. Renjun ge would take care of me until I was out for a year. I'm supposed to be in a year above you, but I'd be behind studies if that was the case,” Chenle explained. An awkward silence fell over them, but neither were complaining, so Jisung took the time to sneak glances at the Chinese boy who was enjoying his candy.

 

Chenle's eye smile was one of the best ones he'd seen, maybe even second to Jeno's, but Jaemin was there to remind Jeno that his eye smiles were the best. Meanwhile, the Chinese boy looked too soft to be true, even in the Three Broomsticks' somewhat crappy lighting and with the small bits of chocolate that had smeared itself onto Chenle's face. Jisung had figured out why the older seemed so familiar, since he saw him somewhere with Renjun on his first nights as a freshman.

 

“Is there something on my face, Jisung?”

 

Chenle's voice snapped him out of his trance, a concerned pair of eyes looking him over. He opened his mouth to reply, and he was grateful that Donghyuck and Renjun were finally back with mugs of butterbeer. “Hey, Chenle, I guess you missed this,” Renjun said, a fond smile on his face as he pushed the mug to the younger boy. “Enjoy.”

 

“Anyway, Jisung, where is your brother right now?” Donghyuck asked, face partially hidden by the butterbeer mug he raised to his face. He took a quick sip before eyeing Jisung's reaction, which was just a look of pure disbelief. “Is he taking extra credit assignments again?”

 

“No, he's with Yukhei hyung,” Jisung explained, rolling his eyes at Donghyuck's crestfallen expression. He hoped that Donghyuck would stop talking about his adoptive brother with this trip, especially since Chenle was here now, looking more confused than ever. But maybe even butterbeer can't make Donghyuck relax. “Chenle, don't mind hyung,” he said in an attempt to appease Chenle.

 

Renjun narrowed his eyes at him, mouthing the words “ _call him hyung, you brat”_ to Jisung, which Chenle caught. He flashed Renjun a reassuring smile. “It's fine, ge. When... when's your birthday, Jisung?”

 

“February 5.”

 

“See? We're just a few months apart! No need to call me hyung, Jisung.”

 

**

 

It's been a few months since Chenle was formally introduced to Jisung, and they've been spending most of their time with each other ever since. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had a lot of joint classes, since the professors wanted to reduce the animosity between the two Houses, and during those classes, Chenle and Jisung would be partners like always.

 

They'd even table hop, from Hufflepuff to Slytherin or vice versa, but ever since Donghyuck started whining about Mark's dense attitude towards him once more, they both left. Jisung heard from Mark that he was getting some love letters lately, and judging from the handwriting, Donghyuck must've let someone else write it for him, but Donghyuck confessed to Jisung that he was the one who wrote the letters. Jisung kept the secret.

 

“Why is Mark hyung so insistent on love not being real, anyway?” Chenle groaned. They both turned to the hallway that led to the library, hoping to get some studying and exchanging of stories done in one of the corners of the place. They met Professor Moon along the way, who greeted them quietly, before continuing to the library. “Love is amazing, according to the books about them.”

 

“Hyung told me they're just spells and potions and charms casted on the person, whether it be the receiving or giving end. Uh, some family problems made Mark see love as something like that,” Jisung said, sitting down on one of the secluded corner's tables.A few students were present, too, and they were just chatting like the two. Some were studying diligently, notebooks and some pens littered around their desks.

 

“Family problems? Are your... parents not together anymore?” Chenle asked in a hushed voice, as if he was scared that someone else might hear them. Jisung hesitated before nodding his head. He was young when his father left them, but he knew that the reason was because of his mother's magical inheritage. The time came for Mark to go to Hogwarts, and that was how his father knew of the things he labelled as nonsense. “Oh. I'm sorry, Jisung.”

 

“Don't be,” Jisung replied, the bitterness evident in his tone. “As young as I was, I know that he left for a crap reason. I'm kind of glad he left, especially with the reason being the fact that my mother and her children were wizards, you know. It was insensitive of him, and I don't know what he'll do had he not left.”

 

The two were silent once again, their gazes avoiding each other, both lost deep in their thoughts. Jisung was the first one to speak up again. “That's why Mark hyung thinks love is... bull. He thought that it doesn't exist since our father wasn't really the best model, and hyung's too blind to see anything else, as smart as he is. I'm glad that you're a pureblood, Chenle. No one would have to judge you.”

 

“Pureblood or not, people will judge you all the time,” Chenle retorted, his eyes downcast. Jisung suddenly got the idea of Chenle getting bullied or judged for being himself, and he realized that Chenle was a Hufflepuff. Purebloods were known to be Slytherins, and although they were much more loose now, the old prejudices were still there. “I'll keep your secret forever, Jisung,” Chenle reassured him, eyes bright again. “I want to help convince Mark hyung that love is real, though.”

 

“Talking to him about love is like talking to a wall, though. No matter how many times you try to convince him, he wouldn't change his mind.”

 

“You'll never really know,” Chenle said, sighing. “I feel bad for Donghyuck hyung, though, because Mark hyung is just ignoring his letters. Valentine's is coming up soon, and hyung might be broken hearted once more,” he said, and then turned to Jisung, his eyes on the younger boy's figure. “Jisung, do you believe in love?”

 

It came out as a quiet question, something that sounded so sincere and Jisung felt as if Chenle wanted the real, honest answer from him. “I... try to. It's hard, especially when Mark hyung had sometimes pushed it on me. But whenever I see Jeno and Jaemin hyung together, or Donghyuck hyung struggling to confess to Mark hyung, I believe in it a little more.”

 

“Do you think you've ever been in love?”

 

The question caught Jisung off-guard because he's never thought of that before. He's heard of love feeling like a spell being casted on you, or that your heart would flutter deep in your chest and that it would leave you mesmerised with a person's eyes or something like that. He's never felt that way about someone before, so he shook his head.

 

Chenle looks disappointed, but he doesn't bring it up anymore. Instead, their topic drifts off to something about assignments from Professor Lee or Professor Seo.

 

***

 

“Muggle places are really different from wizarding ones, but I guess different is good, too,” Chenle commented, sipping on his hot chocolate. The hot drink provided warmth to his hands, and he basked in them, since the late January days weren't very forgiving. Jisung stuck to his coffee, the bittersweet beverage contained in a tumbler that read “PARK JISUNG” as the design. “They have some sort of charm to it.”

 

“I find them boring in comparison to the wizarding places,” Jisung replied, glancing at Chenle from time to time when he was sure that the other was looking away. He still remembered Chenle's words from the library, and Jisung doesn't know if he could answer the question. He wanted to ask more about the emotion that was held back from him, but the older one didn't really bring it up. “Is that...?”

 

Jaemin and Jeno were a few feet away, lost in their old worlds as they walked in the park, hands clasped together and talking about who-knows-what. Jisung stared in confusion, wondering why two of his friends were in Muggle London (Seoul was too far away, and it wasn't vacation yet) when they could easily have fun in wherever King's Cross can take them to.

 

“Should we talk to them?” Jisung asked, turning to Chenle for an answer. The older boy shook his head.

 

“No, they're spending time together. Let's not intrude,” Chenle said, turning away to start walking in the other direction. Jisung followed the action, catching up with the older boy. He noticed that the atmosphere around them changed, tension was evident and it bothered Jisung. The happy expression on Chenle was off, replaced by something that resembled discomfort.

 

“Le, are you okay?”

 

“Haven't you ever thought of not following what Mark hyung said?” Chenle says instead of responding to Jisung's question. The tone that Chenle used startled Jisung, but before the younger one can even think about it, the Chinese boy spoke up again. “You can prove him wrong. I've seen love happen many times before, and it's so unfair that you won't let yourself experience it.”

 

The statement left Jisung stunned, but Chenle told him to dismiss and pay no mind to it already. As they made their way back to Hogwarts before curfew, Jisung couldn't shake the feeling that Chenle meant something more off, and he felt guilty because of a reason that he couldn't remember. He noticed that Chenle would always give Donghyuck looks of sympathy during his rants, instead of the normal sympathy.

 

Chenle's words had an uncharacterstic edge of desperation to them, almost sounding like a plea, but Jisung didn't know how to read them, or how he'd react to them. He just hoped that their friendship would be left unbothered.

 

****

 

“Chenle told me that this was unfair.”

 

Mark stopped in his tracks, so Jisung stopped with him. The two weren't able to see each other this year, since Mark was busy with his school and even more things than they could imagine. “What's unfair?”

 

“The fact that you, uh, insisted that love isn't real, or that they're just some wandwork of sorts,” Jisung explained, feeling a little embarrassed because he didn't have to bring it up, but days with Chenle were spent awkwardly now and not how he hoped it to go. Chenle was still bright and funny, but Jisung felt like something was off. “We saw Jaemin and Jeno hyung the other day, and Chenle told me that I should be able to experience love for myself, too.”

 

Mark kept silent for a good minute, leaning against the wall to make himself comfortable while he was organizing his thoughts. “To be honest, times have changed. Maybe that idiot was the only one who had problems with love,” Mark said with contempt directed at their father. “I... was ridiculously passionate, I guess, about my hatred for him. I didn't know that it would stick with you until now, sorry.”

 

“Are you giving me permission now?”

 

Mark gave him a strange look. “What do you need permission for? You can let yourself love and be loved even without my permission. You're allowed to have different opinions from me, Jisung. It's been years since I told you love isn't real, that it's manipulative,” he smiled, patting Jisung's head with fondness. “Why? Do you feel like you love someone?”

 

“No, not really,” Jisung said automatically, but he did a double-take. Did he love someone? “Hyung, if you think that I can let myself be loved, why not you? Why do you block everyone out?”

 

“What? Is there someone who likes me?” Mark replied, the curiosity obvious in how his eyes widened a bit or how his head tilted ever so slightly to the side. Jisung bit the inside of his cheek, wondering how he'd convince Mark to not think of someone liking him because he'd be dead meat to Donghyuck if Mark found out through Jisung. The younger one shook his head. “Well, I never really thought about it. I didn't mean to, now that I'm older.”

 

“You should spend more time with our friends, hyung,” Jisung said, secretly wanting to bring Donghyuck and Mark together. In addition to Donghyuck stopping his rants about his older brother, Jisung would be happy to help Donghyuck finally get together with his so-called “love of his life”. “We miss you.”

 

Mark's reply was cut off by the said friend group, with Jaemin waving 'hi' at the oldest among them, and Donghyuck looked like he just stopped in the middle of a big speech, leaving Chenle hanging probably. The pair waved back before they reunited with the group. “Mark hyung! We haven't seen you in a while.”

 

“Jisung, do you mind if we go somewhere? Alone?” Chenle asked, letting their other friends leave them behind in the corridor. The younger boy let himself get dragged by Chenle to a secluded space in the courtyard walkway, hopping on one of the ledges before waiting for the other one to speak.

 

“I have Charms in half an hour,” Jisung stated, reminding Chenle that they had classes yet he didn't mean to sound as if the older one was wasting his time. Chenle looked mildly offended that Jisung told him that, but before Jisung could defend himself, the older one cut off his train of thoughts.

 

“Jisung, I have to tell you something, but I'm worried that this might not be the best time,” Chenle said, avoiding Jisung's eyes and pretending to be interested in the vegetation that sometimes crawled up the columns and walls of the walkway. “But it's been on my mind for some time, so I have to ask again, do you believe in love?”

 

Jisung's throat felt constricted at the question, but he managed to choke out a quiet “Yes. I do,” he said, remembering what Mark said to him. Chenle's gaze quickly landed on him, something that resembled hope in his eyes. The edges of Chenle's lips quirked up into a smile, but it died down as soon as it was more visible.

 

The lighting was good enough to let Jisung observe Chenle's face properly, something he hasn't even thought of doing until now. He noticed Chenle's skin first, pretty and smooth and showcased even the slightest of blushes. Then he moved on to Chenle's lips, which looked soft and pink and Jisung felt his cheeks warm up at the idea of kissing them. He finally looked up to Chenle's eyes, and he felt embarrassed that Chenle caught him staring. Not that Chenle was focused on that, though.

 

Chenle took a step closer to Jisung, the space between them becoming smaller and Chenle looked like he was ready to run away any time. Jisung gulped when Chenle's eyes focused on Jisung's, and when the older boy closed the space between them, Chenle's eyes were screwed shut, as if waiting for something.

 

Jisung was confused.

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?”

 

In an instant, Chenle's eyes snapped open at the question, his skin flushed red and gaze averted. He stepped back, the ashamed look in his eyes replaced by emotions of regret and disappointment. Jisung felt oddly guilty, as well, because he couldn't see the hopeful look in Chenle's eyes anymore.

 

“Jisung, why are you being like this?”

 

Those were Chenle's last words before he stormed past the taller boy, leaving him alone in the empty walkway of the courtyard. Jisung felt as if he should've called Chenle back, comfort him maybe, but the idea of Chenle needing his space won over Chenle wanting to be comforted. But first, he had to figure out what Chenle was going to do.

 

Eyes shut, bodies close, Chenle tiptoed, and Jisung was struck with the realization that Chenle was trying to _kiss_ him. He suddenly felt awful for not knowing it earlier, and he turned around, only to see that Chenle had vanished into the inner hallways of Hogwarts. The tips of his ears turned pink from shame, and he wondered what happened to his thoughts of kissing Chenle.

 

Chenle was such a cheerful person, always happy and there to comfort them or give them a good laugh or maybe tease them when he was up for it, but Jisung didn't even take into consideration how Chenle must've felt for him. He thought those stares were just daydreams on Chenle's part, or maybe how Chenle didn't treat him like a baby was because he was just a mere three or four months younger than him. He didn't think that it was because Chenle liked him.

 

_“Do you think you've ever been in love?”_

 

******

 

“Stupid! What in the world did you just do, Park Jisung?” Donghyuck barelled in the dormitories from the common room, headed straight for the poor Jisung who looked up from the assignment he'd been doing. Chenle avoided him most of the time, and Jisung only hung out with Chenle, so Jisung was stuck with doing assignments to avoid dying of either boredom or guilt from involuntarily rejecting Chenle.

 

“Did Chenle tell you about it just now?” Jisung mumbled, eyes going back to the assignment that he lost the motivation to do. He settled on fixing his study area and walked to his bed, where a fuming Donghyuck was waiting for him. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he engaged in a staring battle with the older one before giving up. “Can you please move? Thanks.”

 

He sat on the edge of the bed, still wary of Donghyuck's glare. “Why'd you have to reject Chenle like that? It was so heartbreaking to see a downcast expression on his usually happy face, you know, feels kinda foreign,” Jisung hated how the older one put him on a guilt-trip, but he also hated how accurate it was.

 

“He didn't really confess, though,” Jisung weakly retorted. “He leaned in for a kiss, and I asked him what was happening. That was just what happened.”

 

“Of course he wouldn't confess directly, dumbass, because he's too shy and all. He goes ridiculously far with platonic events, but he's too shy for the not-really-platonic things,” Donghyuck said, flicking Jisung's forehead. “I know you didn't mean to do it, but if you really don't like him in that way, then you should let him come to terms with that, but have some closure, okay?”

 

“I do like him back!” Jisung said, hugging a pillow close to his body. Donghyuck's expression switched to an even more confused one, and Jisung sighed. “I only realized it moments after he left. I mean, I probably like him way before, but I couldn't accept it, okay? And I just talked with Mark hyung literally minutes before Chenle pulled me to the walkway, so everything cleared up.”

 

“Wait, you talked to Mark? About what?” Donghyuck's demeanor changed towards him, sidling up to Jisung with a questioning eyes. Jisung rolled his eyes at his sudden change of attitude.

 

“I told him we should meet up more, since we miss him,” Jisung said. “I also told him to consider falling in love, for once, which was caused by my own question. He almost found out about you, but at least he didn't, you know,” he continued, and Donghyuck looked irritated for a split-second before reverting to an expression that older brothers used to have when they scolded people.

 

“If you like Chenle so much, then go find him! Hell, I'm going to help you out on this. I think Chenle is with Renjun, probably library or loitering around the entrance hall,” Donghyuck said, shoving Jisung off the bed and making Jisung almost land on the ground face-first. “Salvage your relationship with Chenle! I'm going to find Mark now.”

 

Jisung headed straight to the entrance hall first, since it was the nearest place from the Slytherin dungeons, but made a turn for the library when he couldn't find the two Chinese boys in the wide expanse of the hall. He couldn't help but reflect on what happened between Chenle and him on the way to the library, the event replaying in his mind like a broken DVD player.

 

He wished that he just kissed Chenle back, and they'd be happy again, more than best friends and not avoiding each other just like what was happening now. He wished that he realized his feelings sooner, because now that he thought of it, he felt guilty for breaking Chenle's heart with a misconception which was Jisung not liking him back, when in fact Jisung did and he was too slow and dense to even consider it.

 

Soon enough, he reached the library, but he hesitated in front of the entrance to it. What if Chenle didn't want to see him anymore? Jisung felt his heart stop at the thought, but he knew that even if that was how the older boy saw him, he'd have to accept it once that Chenle confirms. He took a deep breath, and went inside the library. It took him a while to find Renjun and Chenle, but it wasn't impossible.

 

Chenle was resting his head on Renjun's shoulder, letting Renjun hug him closer to his body while Chenle looked as if he just cried, with his puffy eyes and blotched cheeks. Jisung stopped in his tracks at the sight, ready to turn away but Renjun made eye contact with him, and he gestured for Jisung to come to them.

 

Shakily, Jisung approached them, and Chenle's attention was finally on Jisung after having stared at rows of books for too long. His eyes widened, looking away, but Renjun patted his back. “Le, I'll let you be alone with Jisung, okay?”

 

Chenle let out a whine when Renjun finally let go of him, leaning against the backrest of his chair after he had no one else to lean on. Jisung took a seat beside Chenle, too, and he was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say when Chenle spoke up.

 

“Jisung, what are you here for?” Chenle asked, voice too soft and small for Zhong Chenle. They were facing each other, and yet their eyes wouldn't meet out of fear and lack of confidence. Jisung contemplated on what to do, and his gaze landed on Chenle's lips, the same lips that tried to kiss him the other day.

 

And suddenly, with a bout of confidence that Jisung didn't have an inkling of where it came from, he pulled the chair closer to Chenle so that their knees were touching. Chenle looked startled, of course, but he was even more surprised when Jisung leaned in, placing his hands on the table beside him to keep him balanced as he pressed his lips against Chenle's. They were soft, just like how Jisung imagined it to be, but it was also short and Jisung pulled away too quickly for either one's liking.

 

It took them a while to process what happened, but Chenle was the first one to react. He blinked once, twice, before a small smile wormed its way to his face. He stood up, pulling Jisung up with him, before he pressed his body against the younger one's again, shyly placing a kiss on the corner of Jisung's mouth.

 

“I hope that was more comfortable, since you didn't have to lean over,” Chenle mumbled to himself, forcing himself to look at Jisung's eyes no matter how flushed or red he was from blushing. Jisung smiled at him back, a small, shy smile that mirrored Chenle's. “Why... why didn't you kiss me back last time?”

 

“My feelings are sorted now, Le,” Jisung said. “I believe in love now, and I think I have fallen in love already.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> talk to me on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenlescheeks) or on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/chenlescheeks)


End file.
